The Brother Conflict
by Jarquielle 12
Summary: Fict History kedua saya. Pertengkaran  Baca: Peperangan  antara dua kakak-beradik berahoge, saling memperebutkan kekuasaan. Yang satu ingin bersatu, yang satu ingin berpisah. For IHAFest September: History.


**A/N: Saya kembali dengan fict history lagi. Katanya kan boleh bikin lebih dari satu sebelum deadline, jadi saya bikin dua #maruk #plak.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia itu punya Om Hidekaz, masa gak tau sih ==' #ditendang**

**Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo, Arus kecepetan, Human names.**

**_Nb: Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**For IHAFest September: History  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Brother Conflict<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! Im Yong-Shun! Mau kemana kau da ze?" Tanya seorang personifikasi Korea Selatan, namanya adalah Im Yong-Soo. Dia terkenal dengan ahogenya.<em>

"_Aku mau main ketempat itu kak!" Sahut orang yang dipanggil Im Yong-Shun sambil menunjuk sebuah gua yang gelap.. Dia adalah personifikasi Korea Utara, sekaligus adik dari Im Yong-Soo._

"_Jangan Yong-Shun. Kalau kamu kenapa-napa, kan aku yang repot da ze." Ujar Yong-Soo lalu berjalan kearah Im Yong-Shun dan menghentikan niat Yong-Shun untuk pergi kedalam gua itu._

"_Yah….Yaudah deh." Gumam Yong-Shun kecewa._

"_Lain kali, kalau kau sudah besar baru kau boleh masuk kesana, da ze." Ucap Yong-Soo sambil tersenyum lalu menggandeng Yong-Shun pergi dari sana._

_._

_._

_._

**_20 Tahun kemudian. (1910-1945)_**

Pada saat itu, dirumahnya, Yong-Soo sedang menonton televisi sedangkan Yong-Shun sedang tidur-tiduran disofa, tentunya sambil menonton televisi juga. Tiba-tiba keadaan diluar rumah menjadi berisik.

"Kenapa sih? Gak tau apa ya orang lagi damai-damainya nonton TV?" Geram Yong-Shun lalu bangun dari sofanya dan berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat keadaan diluar rumah. "Hah!"

"Ada apa, da ze?" Tanya Yong-Soo kebingungan dengan muka Yong-Shun yang pucat saat melihat keadaan diluar rumah. Yong-Soo pun ikut bangkit dan berjalan kearah Yong-Shun. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya-nya lagi sambil melihat keluar rumah.

"…!" Yong-Soo ikut tercengang. Dia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Apa maksudnya ini, da ze!"

_Keadaan diluar_

"Mulai sekarang, daerah ini adalah kekuasaan Jepang!" Seru seorang personifikasi Jepang, yaitu Honda Kiku.

Banyak kapal perang berterbangan diudara, prajurit-prajurit Jepang pun terus bermunculan sambil menembakkan pistolnya.

Tiba-tiba, Yong-Soo keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari kearah Kiku.

"KAK! JANGAN!" Teriak Yong-Shun dari kejauhan, tapi sayang , teriakannya tidak didengan Yong-Soo. Sekarang-pun, Yong-Soo sudah berada di tempat Honda Kiku berdiri.

"Apa maumu!" Tanya Kiku dengan nada ganas.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini da ze! Kau tau aku menandatangani perjanjian itu hanya untuk beraliansi, bukan untuk ini da ze!" Seru Yong-Soo.

"Hm?...AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa Kiku dengan menyeramkan. "Kau tau itu surat apa?" Tanya Kiku pada Yong-Soo sambil menatapnya tajam. Yong-Soo hanya menggeleng pelan tanda ia tidak mengerti. "ITU SURAT UNTUK MENGUASAI NEGARAMU, BAKA! AHAHAHHAHAHHA!" Seru Kiku penuh kekejaman.

"A-Apa maksudmu! Ke-Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan ini padamu, sekarang negara ini adalah daerahku. Kau harus tunduk padaku kalau tidak mau terjadi masalah!" Perintah Kiku, Yong-Soo tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Yong-Shun! Suruh beberapa orang melarikan diri ke Shanghai da ze!" Perintah Yong-Soo.

"Nggak kak!" Seru Yong-Shun. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kak! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kakak saja yang melarikan diri ke Shanghai! Aku akan menetap disini dan melawan pemerintahan Jepang dengan para prajurit-prajuritku!" Seru Yong-Shun lagi.

"Ta-tapi…."

"PERGI!" Teriak Yong-Shun.

Akhirnya Yong-Soo memanggil puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan orang lalu bersama-sama pergi kedaerah Shanghai. Disana mereka mendirikan Pemerintahan Sementara Korea, tapi sayang, hanya beberapa negara yang mengakuinya.

"Sekarang saatnya…." Yong-Shun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan beberapa prajuritnya dengan persenjataan yang lengkap. "SERANG!"

.

.

.

Pemberontakan-pemberontakan pun terjadi selama beberapa tahun. Sampai akhirnya, pada tanggal 9 Agustus 1945, sesuai perjanjian Amerika-Uni Soviet, Uni Soviet-pun mendeklarasikan pembebasan Jepang dari Korea.

Setelah itu, Yong-Soo kembali ke tanah airnya.

"Yong-Shun!" Seru Yong-Soo, berlari memasuki rumahnya dan mencari keberadaan adiknya. Ia-pun menemukan adiknya yang sedang makan didapur. "TERNYATA KAU SELAMAT DA ZE!" Yong-Soo pun memeluk erat badan mungil Yong-Shun yang menyebabkan Yong-Shun tersedak.

"Kak! Sudah kubilang, aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan, lepaskan pelukanmu!" Berontak Yong-Shun yang kesakitan, pelukan kakaknya sangat erat dan menyakitkan.

Yong-Soo melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehehe, maaf da ze. Kakak sangat khawatir da ze." Ucap Yong-Soo.

"Jangan khawatir kak, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ucap Yong-Shun tenang. Yong-Soo hanya tertawa pelan lalu ikut makan bersama adiknya.

.

.

.

**_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_**

"Hm? Apa-apaan ini da ze!" Seru Yong-Soo melihat adiknya yang hendak pergi dengan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Kakak tidak mendengar pengumuman waktu itu? Pada konfrensi Potsdam, Uni Soviet dan Amerika sudah menetapkan kalau Korea harus dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Aku Korea Utara, sedangkan kakak Korea Selatan." Jelas Yong-Shun.

"A-Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang itu da ze!" Bantah Yong-Soo.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Mereka melakukan ini tanpa memberitahu apa-apa kepada kakak. Tapi, aku menyetujuinya. Aku ingin hidup bebas, tidak terkekang seperti ini!" Jawab Yong-Shun

"Tapi…."

"_Jega gan [1]"_ Yong-Shun pun pergi kearah Utara…

"YONG-SHUN!" Teriak Yong-Soo

**_Desember, 1945…_**

"Oke, aku setuju da ze." Ujar Yong-Soo sambil menandatangani berkas Konferensi Menteri Luar Negeri Moskwa.

"Terima kasih, da." Ucap seorang personifikasi Russia, Ivan Braginski.

"Ahahaha, tenang saja. Aku yang HERO ini akan menjagamu, Yong-Soo!" Seru personifikasi dari Amerika Serikat, Alfred F. Jones sambil memakan burger. Yong-Soo hanya bias sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Hm….Aku yang Hero ini mengumumkan, bahwa Negara ini akan merdeka setelah 5 tahun berada dibawah pimpinan wakilnya. " Ucap Alfred dengan tenang.

"APA!" Yong-Soo terkejut mendengarnya. "Hey, kau tau ini adalah negaraku, dan kau tidak berhak mengaturnya sesuka hatimu!" Bentak Yong-Soo. Alfred tidak menanggapinya, dan hanya pergi dengan tenang.

Yong-Soo dan beberapa rakyatnya mengadakan pemberontakan pada pemerintahan Amerika di negaranya itu. Tetapi, pada tanggal 8 Desember 1945, USAMGIK [2] melarang adanya pemberontakan dan menarik mundur rakyat Korea Selatan itu.

"Tch…" Decak Yong-Soo sambil memukul tembok rumahnya.

Lalu, pada tanggal 23 September 1946, Yong-Soo mengadakan pemberontakan lagi terhadap USAMGIK. Sehingga pada saat itu juga, USAMGIK kehilangan kekuasaannya atas Korea Selatan.

"Akhirnya kita BEBAS!" Seru Yong-Soo kepada rakyatnya, lalu mereka mengadakan pesta besar-besaran atas kebebasan mereka.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya, Yong-soo dan para prajuritnya mengadakan pemberontakan dan menolak dikuasai oleh pemerintah asing lainnya, termasuk AS-Soviet. Tetapi, mereka tidak menyangka Amerika akan keluar dari Persetujuan Moskwa lalu membentuk komunitas Anti-Komunis di Korea Selatan.

"Ahaha, aku yang HERO ini sekarang akan benar-benar membela kalian melawan para bangsa komunis!" Seru Alfred yang mendapat tanggapan bagus dari rakyat Korea Selatan, termasuk Im Yong-Soo.

"Asalkan kau benar-benar, aku akan mempercayaimu da ze." Ujar Yong-Soo.

"Aku itu HERO, dan HERO itu tidak akan berbohong!" Seru Alfred ceria.

.

.

.

**_Tanggal 15 Agustus 1948…_**

"Dengan ini, aku menyatakan negri ini MERDEKA!" Seru Yong-Soo pada rakyat Korea Selatan. Alfred yang membawa adiknya, seorang personifikasi Canada yang bernama….Siapa? (Canada: Matthew Williams -_-". Author: Ah, iya..Maaf.) untuk menghadiri proklamasi kemerdekaan tersebut.

Dan dengan demikian, Korea Selatan resmi menjadi Republik Korea Selatan pada tanggal 15 Agustus 1948 dengan beberapa Negara yang menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

**_Perang Korea (1950)_**

"Im Yong-Shun! Kembalilah kepada aku, kakakmu da ze!" Seru Yong-Soo pada Yong-Shun di perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dengan Korea Utara.

"Maaf kak, aku sudah bebas sekarang. Kalau kau mau mencoba menjajah negaraku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Sahut Yong-Shun dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak menjajahmu Yong-Shun! Aku hanya ingin Negara kita bersatu seperti dulu da ze!" Balas Yong-Soo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku akan membunuhmu kak!" Ancam Yong-Shun serius.

"Kau tidak akan bisa da ze!" Balas Yong-Soo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya….SERANG!"

Terjadilah perang dingin antara Korea Selatan (Im Yong-Soo) dengan Korea Utara (Im Yong-Shun).

Pada tanggal 5 Juli 1950, Amerika kembali menjadi sekutu Korea Selatan dan membantu mereka melawan Korea Utara.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Alfred, da ze?" Tanya Yong-Soo yang melihat para tentara-tentara Amerika didalam medan perang.

"Aku membantumu. Kau tau, hero sangat benci dengan paham komunis dan semua bangsa yang menganut paham komunis harus dilenyapkan!" Seru Alfred sambil menembakkan riflenya kepada tentara-tentara Korea Utara.

"…Gamsahabnida .[3]" Ucap Yong-Soo lalu melanjutkan pertempurannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Yong-Shun dan tentara-tentaranya dapat menekan tentara Yong-Soo dan Alfred mundur ke daerah Pusan.

"HAHAHAHA, MATI KALIAN DASAR SAMPAH!" Seru Yong-Shun terhadap bangsa Korea Selatan.

"Bagaimana ini da ze?" Tanya Yong-Soo yang panik.

"Tenang saja, beberapa hari lagi, bangsa-ku akan mendatangkan USAF [4] untuk menekan balik para tentara adikmu itu." Ucap Alfred berusaha tenang.

Dan ternyata benar, saat USAF dating, mereka berhasil menekan balik para tentara Yong-Shun mundur.

"Ahahaha, kalau mau melawan HERO sepertiku, butuh ribuan tahun!" Seru Alfred bangga.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Uni Soviet bergabung kedalam pasukan tentara Korea Utara untuk melawan Korea Selatan dan Amerika.

"Apa maumu, Ivan Braginski!" Sahut Alfred dalam medan pertempuran.

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya pada mu, da?" Ucap Ivan.

"Cih…." Alfred hendak menembak Ivan dengan pistolnya, tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah menembakkan peluru kepada pistol Alfred yang membuat pistol Alfred terlempar ketanah. Saat melihat pelakunya siapa, ternyata ia adalah Yekaterina, seorang personifikasi Ukraine sekaligus kakak dari Ivan.

Tiba-tiba leher Alfred ditodong sebuah pisau oleh seseorang. "Sekali kau melukai, ataupun MENYENTUH kakakku, akan kubunuh kau!" Ancam orang itu.

"Na-Natalia!" Orang yang dipanggil Natalia itu adalah personifikasi dari Belarus dan sekaligus adik dari Ivan dan Yekaterina. Natalia menekan pisaunya pada leher Alfred. "U-Ukh…"

DOR!

Tiba-tiba Matt—siapalah itu muncul membantu Alfred. "Hey, kau sendiri jangan berani-beraninya melukai kakakku!" Seru orang itu yang ternyata adalah adiknya Alfred. Kau tau, keadaanmu seperti hantu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Alfred da ze?" Tanya Yong-Soo yang dating bersamaan dengan Matthew.

"Tidak…."

Peperanganpun berlanjut.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, China bergabung kedalam pasukan Korea Utara.

"Y-Yao!" Seru Yong-Soo kaget.

"Tidak usah kaget aru. Aku dendam pada Alfred yang menolak bangsa komunis, aku akan menghancurkan dia lewat perang ini aru. Sekaligus menghancurkan kau juga, aku juga ingin menguasai negaramu aru." Ucap Yao.

"Tidak kusangka da ze. Kalau begitu, sekarang kau musuhku da ze. Sekarang aku akan menyerangmu dengan niat membunuh da ze!" Seru Yong-Soo.

"Itupun kalau kau bisa aru!" Balas Yao.

Mereka-pun berperang.

.

.

.

**_Juli 1951 – Juli 1953_**

Tentara Amerika mengebom Korea Utara secara terus menerus. Tetapi, pada tanggal 10 Juli 1951 oleh PBB dan Negara-negara yang terlibat dalam Perang ini.

Selama perundingan ini, perang tetap berlangsung. Negoisasi rencana gencatan senjata terjadi selama 2 tahun.

"Sudahlah da ze. Kita hentikan perang ini, dan berdamai saja da ze." Pinta Yong-Soo pada Yong-Shun.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak percaya padamu lagi, Yong-Soo! Aku tau, kau akan memanfaatkan moment itu untuk menguasai wilayahku. Aku tidak akan masuk kedalam tipu muslihatmu!" Seru Yong-Shun sambil melempar sebuah tongkat runcing kearah kepala Yong-Soo.

Dengan cekatan, Yong-Soo menghindari serangan itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku da ze. Lebih baik kita berdamai saja da ze." Pinta Yong-Soo lagi.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Bentak Yong-Soo.

.

.

.

Tahun 1952, Alfred mempelajari hal-hal yang bisa menghentikan peperangan tersebut.

"Argh….Bagaimana ini!" Seru Alfred frustasi memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menghentikan Perang Korea ini.

"K-Kak, jangan terlalu berpikir keras. Kakak akan sakit." Ucap Matthew.

"Bagaimana bisa? Waktu itu aku membiarkan kedua saudara itu berperang, jadi itu salahku. Aku harus menghentikan peperangan ini!" Teriak Alfred lagi. Matthew hanya menatap nanar kakaknya itu.

Dan akhirnya, pada tanggal 27 Juli 1953, Korea Utara, Uni Soviet, dan China menyetujui gencatan senjata tersebut.

"Dengan ini, peperangan berakhir da ze." Ucap Yong-Soo pada Yong-Shun, saudaranya.

"Tapi, awas saja kalau kau tetap bersikeras menguasai wilahku, Yong-Soo!" Seru Yong-Shun.

"Tidak akan Yong-Shun…." Ucap Yong-Soo lalu memeluk adiknya itu.

"Le-Lepaskan kak!" Sahut Yong-Shun memberontak.

"Apa kau bilang? 'Kak' da ze?" Seru Yong-Soo kaget. Yong-Shun hanya blushing lalu mengalihkan mukanya.

"Huh!" Gumam Yong-Shun.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…." Tawa yang lain.

.

.

.

Setelah menghadiri upacara penguburan mayat di Hawai, Alfred kembali kerumahnya…

"Akhirnya mereka berdamai kembali." Ucapnya lega.

"Ya…" Gumam Matthew.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**[1] = Aku pergi**

**[2] = USAMGIK (United States Army Military Government in Korea), yaitu sebuah badan yang mengurusi pemerintahan di Korea, tepatnya Korea Selatan. (maaf kalau salah)**

**[3] = Terima kasih.**

**[4] = USAF (United States Air Force), yaa...kalian tau sendiri kan -_-" #plak.**

* * *

><p><strong>Source: http:  www. id. wikipedia. com / wiki / Perang_Korea**

**Translete: Google Translete. (jadi maap kalo malah jadi salah =_="b)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alur kecepetan, bener kan? #dor. Udah ya, see you next Fict~ ^^/...**

***dateng lagi* btw, jangan lupa di review! #plak  
><strong>


End file.
